


Snowfall

by Flipped (JF_yawen)



Series: Sorahiro [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JF_yawen/pseuds/Flipped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene from when Karin was 15 and neither said anything aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

“Karin, you doing anything tomorrow?"

“Don’t think so, why?” Karin crams the last of garbage from her desk in a garbage bag and ties the knot with grim satisfaction. It’s the last day of school and everything in the classroom is to be cleaned out for Winter break. Karin never realized how many useless things she left in her desk over the semester.

“The boys and I are thinking of going to karaoke, you want to come with some of your friends?”

Karin spares a look at the boy standing in front of her desk - Fuchigami Nobuo, the captain of the boy soccer team. “You realize you are going to be disappointed if you are hoping I will bring new girls for you guys to meet, right?"

Nobuo chuckles. “Yeah, yeah, I know. You are probably going to bring your team."

“Well, as long as you know.” Karin shoulders her backpack and picks up the garbage bags. “Gonna go now, I’ll let you know who is coming tonight - hey, you know what, how about we play one game before the karaoke?"

“Sounds good. We’ll probably meet at the gym then? I can take those for you, I’m heading out too.” Nobuo gestures to the garbage bags.

“They are not heavy.” Karin shakes her head. “Besides, I’m not sure how many more jealous glares I’ll get if I let you."

Nobuo gently tugs two bags out of her hand. “You’ll be getting them even if you don’t, might as well give them a reason."

“Well, can’t argue with that reasoning. So, at 5 tomorrow?” Karin nods in thanks to Nobuo as he holds the door open for her.

“How about 4, then we can go for dinner at 5 and then karaoke at 6 or 7."

“Mm, 4 it is. I can probably get everyone to be there for the game."

“That’s good.” Nobuo smiles at her. “It’d be great to spend time together."

Karin smirks and tosses her garbage bags into the dumpster beside the building. “It’ll be even greater when we kick your ass."

Nobuo shakes his head fondly and follow suit. “How do I know you would say that?"

“Would worry me if you don’t.” Karin laughs back. “Okay, I’m gonna head home. Thanks for the help, Nobuo."

“Don’t say goodbye just yet, I’m going to the gates too."

Karin raises an eyebrow. “Don’t you need to sign whatever papers and document whatever things before you leave, Mr. Student President?"

“All done.” Nobuo spreads his hands with a cheeky smile. “Nothing like you and your disorganized desk."

Karin crosses her arms with a glare. “My desk is perfectly organized, you just have a —“ Her eyes widen suddenly and her words stop in a gasp.

“Karin?” Nobuo asks, alarmed. He looks her up and down and then follows her gaze to the school gates when he can’t find anything wrong.

A white hair boy leans against one of the school gate pillar, typing away on his phone. Nobuo frowns, hand reach for his own phone to call the school guards in case anything bad happens. No student would dare to dye their hair, and this boy definitely doesn’t look friendly.

“Toshiro!” Karin suddenly leaps into action and before Nobuo can grab her back, Karin has darted to the boy’s side and is ruffling his hair with a bright grin. “You didn’t say you’d be back!"

The boy - Toshiro - scowls at her. “Well, I am, and get your hand out of my hair."

“Make me.” Karin tugs at the white strands with renewed enthusiasm.

Toshiro sighs and grabs her wrist with a stern look.

Karin rolls her eyes back at him with a smirk.

Nobuo finally approaches. “Who’s this, Karin?” He studies Toshiro without a smile.

Toshiro’s turquoise gaze flicker to him.

“Oh, Nobuo, this is Toshiro, an old friend. Toshiro, this is Nobuo, the captain for the boys soccer team.” Karin grins at Toshiro. “We are having a game and karaoke tomorrow between the girl’s team and boy’s team, actually. You want to come?"

“Ah.” Toshiro agrees. His cold eyes softens when they return to Karin. “Will I be playing on your team then? Or his?"

Karin smirks. “Oh, you are just backup, Toshiro, you’ll go on the team with less player.” Her dark eyes twinkle with laughter.

Toshiro shifts his hold on her wrists to her hand. “I guess I can’t expect on the team with so many absences.” He intones. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Nobuo-san.” He gives a cool nod to the other boy and tugs Karin away. “Where’s your big coat? Your hand is cold."

Karin waves goodbye to Nobuo as she is pulled away and elbows Toshiro with a grin. “Says the human popsicle. I’m fine, I was just taking out the trash and couldn’t put my hands in my pocket."

“This is why you should own gloves.” His words hold the tone of an old argument.

“Don’t like them.” Karin shrugs and pulls out of his grip to stuff her hand into Toshiro’s pocket. “Mmm, nice and warm. Thanks for picking me up, Toshiro."

Toshiro hums, his hand giving hers a chiding pat over the pocket fabric. “Stop stealing my pocket."

“Nope, my pocket is cold. It’d take forever for my hand to warm."

Toshiro sighs and gives her a look.

Suddenly, the winds brushing against Karin are no longer chilled and biting. A gentle warmth settle like a protective coating around Karin. She looks at Toshiro in surprise.

A barely hidden smirk tugs at his lips. “A layer of water molecules around you is vibrating to increase your temperature.” He explains, all nonchalant.

Karin gapes at him. Then she slapped on the arm with a delighted laugh. “Oh, you can let out that smug smirk already, you are barely hiding it!”

Toshiro continues to look ahead as if he hasn’t heard her, but that smirk is clear and loud on his face, and the slight tension in his shoulder eventually loosens as Karin continues to keep her hand in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> You fall into my life like snow onto my lips.


End file.
